I'll be here for you
by Lorelie23
Summary: Doctor/River oneshot. What happened to River when she got home after Manhattan.


**I'll be waiting  
**

**Authors Note: I don't really like this one very much, but my sister convinced me to publish it so... Here you go. Enjoy. :) (hopefully) Reviews are wonderful of course!**

River returned to her flat, the place that was supposed to feel like home. It didn't, and she knew it probably never would. It had only been two days since Manhattan, the pain of losing her parents still very fresh. The grief that lay in their wake was excruciatingly painful. The Doctor had been older, but still young. She had had to pretend to be brave, not allowing herself to cry in front of him. So as soon as she'd closed the door she sank to the floor. Curling up into a ball and letting all the tears she held in fall. "My dear River… Please don't cry…" The voice made her jump, scrambling to her feet, and pulling her blaster out automatically. When she realized who it was she returned it to the holster on her hip, trying to wipe away the tear streaks on her face at the same time.

"Doctor! God, you almost scared me to death! I'm- I'm not crying…" She said weakly voice breaking mid-sentence, ruining any chance she had at all at hiding her grief.

"River… You don't have to hide it from me. I know what's just happened, I came here to help you. The way my younger self couldn't." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She didn't resist, she grabbed fistfuls of his silly tweed jacket and cried into his chest. Letting all the tears she'd learned so well to hide tumble down her cheeks. Her body shaking with sobs into his sturdy frame. The Doctors hearts broke for his wife, knowing how much it hurt. He rubbed calming Gallifreyan symbols on her back while he whispered comforting things in her ear.

"Shh my love, I promise it'll get better." It wasn't a complete lie, the pain did ease eventually if you have someone who can help you through it.

She nodded her head slightly, "But it hurts so much now Doctor… How do you do this?..." She asked so quietly he strained to hear.

"I surround myself with people I love." He replied, kissing the top of her wild curls.

"But everyone I love are leaving me…" His hearts broke more for her, he couldn't stand to see her this way. He pulled back from the hug so he could look into her eyes. He held her face with both his hands, making sure she was listening to what he was about to say.

"River, I'm still here. I'm not leaving, I never will. I'll _always_ be here waiting. For as long as you need me." He searched her face for recognition of what he just said before she tried to reply.

"But-" He cut her off. "No buts River, always. Universe implosion be damned." He said with a small smirk, but he had never been more serious. "I love you River, and I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. Remember that when I'm young and horrible to you, just remember. I will always be waiting, no matter what."

"But you-" He cut her off with his lips pressing against hers gently. "Yes, I will be" He whispered after he'd broken the kiss. Tears were still streaming from her eyes when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. His hands slid down to her waist automatically, pulling her close to him. He felt a tear slide down his face, but it wasn't a tear for him. He was crying for her, and all the pain she had to endure on his behalf. So he kissed her more passionately, willing her pain to go away. That he could somehow make it better like she had always done for him. And sure enough, her tears stopped falling, slowly and surely she lost herself completely in him. Forgetting all the pain, forgetting their backwards timelines and her lost childhood. Nothing mattered, nothing but the two of them, together, loving each other.

Later that night, as they lay tangled up in River's bed sheets, she whispered, "Thank you Doctor… For everything…"

He kissed her forehead as he stroked her shoulder with his thumb. "There's really no need to thank me, just returning the favor."

She smiled up at him, speaking in a quiet voice. "Still, thank you… Doctor, can I ask you for a favor?..." She asked nervously.

"Of course River. What is it?"

"Can you…" She sighed nervously before continuing. " Can you stay with me, just for a few days?" She finished hurriedly, bracing herself for his answer.

"Of course River, for as long as you need me, I'll be here." She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, curling up next to him. Whispering before she fell asleep. "Thank you Doctor…" She slept easily that night and for the two whole months he was able to stay. Until the day finally came where he had to say Goodbye. It was sad, but neither of them cried, knowing it wasn't the end. Not yet.

**Hope you liked it, reviews are cool, so leave one if you've got the time. :) **


End file.
